Happy Birthday
by Believing is Seeing
Summary: Its someones birthday...betcha can guess who...oneshot...Rated T just incaseParings...RobxStar..their acutally dating in this fanfic


**_I started this on Feburary 20...which happens to be my birthday...I could't finish it that day cuz I had to go to the Basketball game. Pep band had to go. So I finished it today. We didn't have school today because of fog so I could finish it. My Friends thought it was good. I hope ya'll think the same. Enjoy!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! But I do plan on getting the first 2 seasons and the movie!!!**

**Happy Birthday**

Robin was sneaking down the hall to, you guessed it, Starfire's room. Robin opened the door

quietly hoping that she was still asleep. He was in luck. She was still sound asleep. Robin picked

her up bridal style and carried her out of her room. He headed to the roof, Starfire still sleeping in

his arms. He opened the door to the roof, and walked towards the edge. He laid Starfire far

enough from the edge that she wouldn't fall. Robin sat down by her head then pulled her head

into his lap. He sat there stroking her beautiful auburn hair. Starfire's eyes opened slowly. She

gasped slightly.

Robin chuckled. "What, not used to waking up like this?" Robin asked her.

Starfire looked up at him. "No I am not. I do like it though." Starfire said blushing slightly. "Of

course you do." Robin said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Starfire stuck her tongue out at

him. "Careful, a bird might try to take your tongue if you keep sticking it out." Robin said

warningly. Starfire stuck her tongue out again. Robin moved forward and grabbed her tongue

with his lips.

They both started laughing. "Told you so." Robin said between laughs. Starfire's

face got very serious. "But you are not a bird." She said confused. Robin started to chuckle.

"Oh…your name is Robin but robin is also a name of a type of bird." Starfire said then began

laughing again. "You are a quick one." Robin said.

Starfire hit him hard but not to hard. "What?"

Robin questioned even though he clearly knew. "You know very well Birdie Boy!" Starfire said

poking him in the chest. "HEY! That's Mr. Birdie Boy to you!" Robin said pushing Starfire's

shoulder back with his finger.

Starfire's eyes narrowed. She pushed him back. Robin's eyes

narrowed too. He shoved her. Starfire shoved him back harder. Robin tried to shove her back but

was met with a kiss instead. They pulled apart. "You sure know how to stop a fight." Robin said

to Starfire wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, maybe I should try that with every guy

villain we fight." Starfire said mischievously. "No." Robin stated firmly. "Aww why not? We

would win very fast." Starfire said almost pleading like. "Because I'm not letting my Star go

around kissing random guys!" Robin said harshly. "You did in Tokyo." Starfire replied. "Like I

knew you were gonna kiss him." Robin said.

"Well if you would have know Japanese I would've learned it from you." Starfire whispered in

Robin's ear. Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire pushed his

mouth closed then kissed him. "You know you get really jealous." Starfire said softly. "I could

say the same about you." Robin replied. "I know." Starfire smiled. "But who wouldn't with a

guy like you." "True, and of course with you its impossible to not get jealous." Robin said.

Starfire giggled.

"How about we go get some breakfast." Robin said starting to stand up. "Ok!"

Starfire said while being pulled up by Robin. The couple headed to the main room. "Well, go

ahead Star." Robin said hiding a smile. Starfire opened the door. She was hit with confetti of all

colors. "Happy Birthday Starfire!" Shouted Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven.

"Oh thank you!" Starfire said with a beautiful smile growing on her face. "We even got Raven

to help…**OW!**"

Beastboy said. "You deserved that. Anyways you helped with my unfortunate birthday, so I

might as well help with your. At least yours should be happier than mine." Raven said. Starfire

went over to Raven and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!" Starfire said. "You're touching

me." Raven said before the boys came over and Cyborg initiated a group hug. Robin pulled

Starfire out of the group hug. "Happy Birthday Star." Robin said kneeling down. "And will you

marry me?" Robin finished opening a box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Yes!" Starfire said her eyes filling with tears of happiness. Robin stood up and gave her a

kiss. He grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. They kissed again. Cyborg and

Beastboy started cheering and Raven smiled. Starfire couldn't contain her smile. She made the

rest of them smile with her. Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire. "This is a very happy

birthday." Starfire said giving Robin another kiss.

**The End**

Believing is Seeing


End file.
